We Belong
by Wingless-I-Fly
Summary: I never though twice about being friends with Alice, despite who her family was. Let's face it who am I to judge anyone else's family? So when I went over to her house for dinner that night as I expected I was met with members of Chicago's most wanted crime family what I didn't bargain for was becoming the mate to the Cullen's heir and next Irish Mafia Boss. Mobward darkward BxE (:
1. Chapter 1-Edward

_**We Belong**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own any sexy British Vampires...Yet (I sent out for a shipment yesterday and I might just share with anyone who reviews;)**_

_**Chapter One-Many times I tried to tell you...**_

"Miss Swan this is the third time you've been sent here this week, care to explain why?" Principal Herper (or herpes as I like to call him) stared down at the large folder overflowing with papers on his otherwise impeccably clean desk.

I smirked slightly as I stared at my folder. It was so full that I must've broken some type of record in the 4 months I've been going to Halton High Prep. It was a stupid rich kid school with snobby gold-digging hoes. Your basic prep school.

"Mrs. Sir," I snorted as he said my English teacher's name earning me a glare in return, "said that you wrote 'cupcakes' as your answer to every question on your test."

"What can I say Mr. Herpes—opps sorry Herper—she/he told me that if I didn't know the answer than to take my best guess. And I happened to be very hungry that day…" The little things that get me into trouble are so stupid. I mean really it was a stupid joke and I knew I was going to fail anyways so why not fail in a humorous way?

"Properly address your elders young lady." Herpes demanded sternly while flipping through some the papers from my file. I made the Iphone icon face at him while he wasn't looking. I know, I know mature is my middle name.

"I don't know what it takes to get through to you Isabella," I crinkled my nose in disgust as he used my horrid full name, "I've called your parent numerous times," they don't care as long as word doesn't get out of their 'delinquent child', "I'd threaten suspension, maybe even explosion, but I know that would only be giving you what you want." Sighing he took off his square glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Go to class, Isabella." He muttered, giving up on all matters concerning me. _They always do…_ I thought depressingly to myself as I slowly reached to the floor and grabbed my fluffy purple backpack.

"Until next time." I said whilst giving him a salute. Opening the door, I quickly walked out into the hall to see the secretary send me a dirty look. Well okay then. As I walked out of the second door and into the hallway I made sure to make a much noise as I could by slamming the door.

Nobody at this school likes me, especially the faculty. They think I'm just another reckless teen throwing their life away. And while that's probably true I know who I am and what I want to be so why do I have to waste my time sitting in class when I could be doing greater things?

I may have an attitude, but that's more so that I'm so stubborn that I won't let go of my initial judgment of someone. It's wrong I know, but at least I don't shorten my life by doing stupid drugs and drinking every night. Sure I'll have a nice beer or cigarette every once in a while but that's mainly to piss off my parents. The other 'perfect' kids at this school go out and get smashed daily. It's fucking stupid.

Just as I was about to make my way to my biology class the bell rang signaling the end of another useless day. I leisurely made my way down the halls not failing to notice how the under _and_ upperclassmen scurried out of my way as I walked by. I wasn't sure whether it was because I was just a fucking badass or because I'm best friends with a mob bosses only daughter.

I'm gonna go with the first option.

"Bella!" Speak of the pixie and you shall receive a giant bear hug. Her small arms wrapped around my chest as she squeezed the life out of me. I still don't particularly believe she's the daughter of any cold-hearted mob boss.

"Why weren't you in Bio?" Alice pouted as we made our way towards the parking lot. I shot her a 'why the fuck do you think' look.

"She/He tattled on me about the whole cupcakes shebang." I said carelessly while shrugging my shoulders.

"My parents would kill me if I ever did half the things you do on a daily basis." Alice said through laughs as she shook her head.

"Well luckily my parents couldn't give two shits!" I said while forcing a smile onto my face.

"My brother's picking me up today." Alice said out of the blue while straining her tiny form to see over all the tall people in front of us. Sighing, I cleared my throat loudly.

"OUT OF OUR WAY PEOPLE!" I yelled loudly while shoving through the tall girls and boys in front of us. Alice looked at me funny.

"Well we weren't about to grow a foot so that was the only other option." I muttered quickly as I pulled out my phone to check the time. Mentally cursing as the bright 3:21 pm shone back at me telling me that I was already 10 minutes late for my job.

"Shit I'm late, again. Jake's gonna kill me!" I nearly screamed.

"Didn't he fire you?" She asked me confused.

"Three times." I answered back honestly but everyday when I show up he always tells me to get to work so I assume he still considers me an employee. I don't particularly care how he views me as long as I get my paycheck.

"Oh! Tonight would be awesome for you to meet my family." Alice said excitedly causing me to grimace slightly.

"Come on Bella, please! My mom has been bugging me about meeting you and my whole family's convinced that I've gone crazy and you're just a figment of my imagination." She pouted up at me while lacing her fingers through each other in a begging way.

"Fine, as long as I'm not imposing…" I said hesitantly. Alice squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Imposing? Are you kidding me! My mother has been dying to meet you. And she'll be more than happy to have an extra guest tonight." Alice said happily while dragging me down the sidewalk towards a black BMW with dark tinted windows.

Alice waved her hands frantically towards the driver's side of the vehicle as a man started to get out and pulled the handle to the back seats open. Shooing me inside, I froze as I was met with a man's electric gaze. He didn't look away from me until Alice was seated beside me and began to talk to him. And even then he seemed very hesitant and kept shooting little glances back at me.

"Mom told me to bring Bella over the first chance I got and today happened to be that day. Sorry for the short notice Eddie!" Alice said happily while putting on her seat belt. I felt my heart pound in my chest as his green eyes found their way back towards my face; he looked to be in a state of confusion.

"Oh! Edward, Bella. Bella, Edward." Alice said while gesturing in-between us. I shot him a small shy smile. Not something I do very often. People are usually really surprised to know that I get shy around people I don't know very well, especially men.

"Buckle up." His velvety voice broke through my mantra and I reluctantly drew the belt around myself. I don't like when people tell me what to do. Especially my friend's grumpy ass older brother.

Alice continued to chat away about how happy her mom would be that she finally gets to meet me but I wasn't paying very much attention to her. My thoughts were consumed with the mystery man behind the wheel. When I first came into the car he seemed surprised and confused but nice all the same. But now he's clutching the steering wheel as if his life depends on it and is glaring out the front window.

I'd be lying if I said the man wasn't sexy as hell but I knew of his womanizing ways. Alice had always been quick to rant about her older brother and all the 'useless sluts' he hangs around with. Not to mention his face is all over the Internet, TV, and city. The Cullen's are well known people.

From what I know Edward is the heir to the Cullen business and will soon be the Mob Boss of the Irish mafia here in Chicago. The only thing stopping him is the fact that he has to be wed before he's allowed to claim his title.

I don't know his exact age but judging by his looks he must be at least a good deal older than Alice and I. I'd say somewhere in his mid to late twenties. He didn't look that old though. His wild bronze hair stood out in each which direction on his head. He had to be pretty tall seeing as his head almost touched the roof of the _BMW_.

He had those gorgeous pink kiss me lips that I just longed to suck on. His eyebrows were not to thick but not to thin and were the same copper penny color as his hair. He had a very masculine face with that strong pointed jaw with slight stubble and high cheekbones.

Then there were his eyes. An almost mystical green that looked deadly at the moment as he glared at the cars in front of us. The color was almost that of a leaf on a flower, not as dark though. I took a sharp intake of breath as his gaze shot towards the review mirror and caught me during my mental assessment.

I found that I was literally unable to look away from him, as much as I longed to. I could feel the heat rising to my face as his eyes bore into my skull. I face must've shown how frightened I was at the moment because his eyes seemed to soften for split second before they froze up again and turned away to glare at the nothingness of the road ahead.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

_**So, I'm not one to write for reviews but this is my first BxE fic so maybe just this once you can try to write even the tiniest review to help the continuation of the story. My Gosh I sound pathetic! :( **_

_**I sincerely hope you know where the title of the song came from... If not please just, God I have no words for your poor soul. **_


	2. Chapter 2-Dinner's are always fun

_**We Belong**_

_**Disclaimer-Don't own Twilight but I do own one sexy motherfreakin' pair of socks!**_

_**Pic's of dressed on my profile! (: **_

_**Chapter Two-Dinners always fun**_

* * *

It wasn't until I stood in front of the whole Cullen family that I noticed the similarities and differences between the family.

They were all so very pale—even more so than me. The funny part was that I couldn't see any traces of blue or purple veins along their body as I could on mine. It is said that the paler you get the more prominent your blood vessels become. So why is it that as ghostly pale as the Cullen's all are I still see no color along their bare arms.

All their eyes, though different colors seemed to be electric. Take Edwards bright green orbs; they are far too unnatural to belong to that of an average human being. My heartbeat quickened as I felt the stares of the whole family on me. Their electric gazes making me feel more than a little uncomfortable as I took in their house.

Their home was truly beautiful, both inside and out. It had a Victorian Era feeling to it from the old stone bricks it was built with to the large flowing red tapestry's that covered their windows. The house was located in the outskirts of Chicago, no doubt due to safety reasons.

"Bella, this is my mom Esme." Alice said while gesturing to the very beautiful women being held by an also handsome man. I smiled lightly softly as I saw her face light up with delight at the mention of my name. Her hair was almost the same bronze color as Edwards only hers had a bit more brown in it. Her almond colored eyes shared the same electrifying quality as all the other Cullen's, and yet I felt nothing but warmth as she gazed at me.

"Oh dear, it's so wonderful to finally meet you!" Esme cooed while surprising me with her loving embrace. I hesitantly hugged her back for a moment before she broke the embrace and walked back towards her husband.

"I'm Alice's father, Carlisle. I've heard such lovely things about you Bella and it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The man with his arm around Esme spoke. He had rich blonde hair, with almost a blondish tint to it. And where I expected a cold hard gaze I was met with warm butterscotch eyes welcoming me into his home. His smile was contagious and I couldn't help but offer one back.

"The big one is my youngest brother, Emmett." Alice began and was interrupted by the muscular looking guy enveloping me in his strong grasp. I chuckled slightly as I heard Alice screech about not killing her only friend and was soon released from his hold. I was thrown off when I heard a small growl emit throughout the room. At first I thought it was Emmett but soon realized it was Edward who looked just about ready to kill.

"Then theirs Rosalie, Emmett's wife." I was met with the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She looked as if someone had taken every model on Earth and shoved them into one woman. She was a great deal taller than me, seeing as she must be at least 5' 7" without the heels on. She had blonde hair similar to that of Carlisle's only longer. Her ice-cold blue eyes ran over me, making me fell more than a little inferior in her presence but I refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing that. Instead I held her gaze defiantly with my own and after some time she relaxed her stance and smiled widely, showing off her perfect teeth. I smiled back lightly, while eyeing her suspiciously.

"And this is Jasper, my boyfriend." I stared on in confusion as Jasper made to hug me but then stopped after sharing a look with Edward. Instead he settled for a big smile and slightly awkward handshake.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella." He spoke with a slight Southern drawl as he wrapped an arm around Alice. He had light gray eyes, that reminded me very much of clouds. He had blonde hair as well but it was more of a dirty blonde color than Carlisle and Rosalie's.

"And of course you've already met, Edward." I swallowed thickly as I dared a glance at the man across the room. He was looking at me funnily again, a strange mixture of confusion, anger, and something else I couldn't quite place. I didn't even bother to offer a polite smile seeing as he didn't appear to have any manners anyways.

"It's really nice to meet all of you." I said after all the introductions were made. The smiles never faded from their faces and it made me feel welcome.

"Well, Bella and I are going to get dressed for dinner while you guys figure it out." Alice said cheerfully while grabbing my arm and pulling me past the rest of her family and towards a giant white staircase.

"Figure what out?" I asked confusedly as Alice pulled me into a terrifyingly pink room.

"Oh, what were going to eat for dinner. My families always so picky." Alice said smoothly. I could tell she was lying about something but decided to ignore it. It probably didn't even concern me anyways. I plopped myself down on Alice's plush pink bed as she dug through her closet looking for 'just the right' thing to wear.

After going through many dresses and a few arguments on whether or not I could wear my combat boots—I won that one—we were both finally out of our school uniform and ready for dinner. And right on time too seeing as Rosalie knocked on the door a few minutes later to tell us dinner was done.

I was happy to say that I at least felt comfortable in what I was wearing. My outfit wasn't nearly as girly as Alice's, to which I was sincerely grateful. I was wearing a cute little sundress thingy with these weird looking designs and dark shades of red, black, yellow, and orange. Alice tried to get me to change my jewelry but in the end I walked into the dining room with both my favorite sparkly British flag bracelet and glasses with mustache necklace.

Alice's dress was a lot girlier than mine. The top part was a simple black color made to look like a bow and then the lower half of the dress was made up of a lot of different colored flowers. She had a cute butterfly necklace on with some matching rose earrings. Her dress actually went all the way to her knees but due to the height difference between Alice and me mine only went to around mid-thigh.

Their dining room was like something straight out of Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast'. With the high arched ceiling and the crystal chandelier hanging above the long white-clothed dining table set for 8. All the men in the room stood off to the side as we made our way in. I looked up started as I heard the slightest purr like sound from across the room.

My gaze was met with Edward's who seemed to have lost all of his previous confusion and in place was a look of lust? I don't very well know it's not everyday I see guys looking at me like that. But I do know that the noise that previously left his mouth was something very animalistic.

I stiffened slightly as I noticed Edward and the other men walking towards us. My resolve slipped slightly as I felt Edward's fingertips lightly graze the back of my dress and he ushered me towards a chair. My mouth formed a slight 'o' formation as he pulled the chair out for me. So the dick had some manners.

I looked up at Edward confusedly as he lightly brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. Well, that's not awkward at all. I watched as everyone else took his or her seats, Alice being on my left and Carlisle—who was sitting at the head of the table—on my right. Edward, much to my dismay was situated right across from me. Rosalie sat to the left of Alice and Esme on her right. I shifted awkwardly in my seat as I realized that everyone's significant other sat across from him or her.

"Oh Bella, forgive me dear! I forgot to ask whether you eat meat or not." Esme asked looking down right horrified at the thought of forgetting. I could barely contain my laugh as I watched Emmett grimace at Esme words.

"I don't see how anyone can not eat meant." I answered back while smiling widely at her. The food was placed in front of us by who I'm guessing was their maids.

"Thank you." I said appreciatively as the young girl set the plate full of steak, mashed potatoes, and corn in front of me. Looking around the table I noticed that we all had two wine glasses in front of us. One which no doubt held water and the other a red liquid that looked far too much like blood for my queasy stomach to handle.

I opted for taking a sip of the water seeing as the disturbing thought made me lose my appetite. I noticed I wasn't the only one not eating much. Most of the Cullen's were disgustingly enough drinking the blood like drink. For a while it was peacefully quiet, the only noises mainly coming from me as I sipped at slowly pushed around my food every once in awhile taking a bit.

"So, Bella do you live far from here?" Carlisle struck up conversation. I smiled at him as I swallowed my drink and went to answer.

"I live downtown." A short choking noise made me turn my head from Carlisle to a raging Edward. A tiny bit of fear bubbled inside of me as I noticed Edward's death grip on his fork.

"We do a lot of business down there." Jasper piped, easily diffusing the tension in the room and for some reason causing my fears to slowly evaporate.

"Yeah it's not exactly the safest place in Chicago, but it's something nonetheless." I said openly admitting that I've seen bad things before. Unspeakable actions. A loud crack broke through the room and I found myself yet again looking towards Edward questionably.

I let out a small gasp as I saw that he had broken his fork in half. His _metal_ fork. My breathing quickened ever so slightly as his angry green eyes feel upon my own. As I stared back at him I noticed that the iris of his eye was beginning to turn a dark black color.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Carlisle asked through clenched teeth, shooting his son a strange look. Edward moved his gaze from me to his father and nodded his head ever so slightly as if speaking to Carlisle.

"I'm fine." Edward answered back shortly before taking a sip of that nasty looking drink. My curiosity became too much to handle and I couldn't help but ask.

"What is that stuff anyways?" I asked while still looking at the contents of Edwards drink.

"Red wine, dear." Esme said while giving me a shaky smile. Another lie. My mother drinks a lot of alcohol and I've seen more than my fair share of red wine and it looks nothing like what's in their drinks. Now the red stuff in my cup looked more like red wine than the red liquid in theirs. Why was my drink different from theirs?

"You okay, dear?" Esme asked me worriedly. I shot my head towards her and relaxed my face.

"Oh I'm fine, just lost in thought is all." I shot her a reassuring smile. Edward's grimace at my words didn't go unnoticed by me. Neither did the smug look Emmett was giving him.

The rest of dinner passed by quickly enough, with some idle chitchat but mostly silence. We all seemed to have a lot on our minds. One thing remained the same throughout the rest of dinner Edwards stare.

I don't really know what he was doing. Judging me? Scrutinizing me? Intimidate me? Trying to scare me out of being friends with Alice? At the last thought I refused to play the cowardly little girl anymore and returned his cold hard stare with some glares. At first he seemed surprised by my boldness but he never did look away.

We retried to the living room for some coffee and cake and it wasn't until I heard the grand clock chime that I realized what time it was.

"I should probably get going now." I said my brow furrowing as worried glances were exchanged between the group of people. I rose from the couch slowly and bent down to retrieve my backpack.

"It was really nice meeting you all and knowing Alice it won't be the last." I said while smiling at them. As I turned and began walking towards the door I felt a cool hard arm wrap around my waist and draw me close. I gasped loudly as within a second I was back on the dark couch only this time in someone's lap.

I didn't even have to look up in order to know I was currently situated in Edward's lap. Why was the better question? I struggled slightly to get out of his strong hold but that only caused him to tighten his grip pull me flush against his chest. I knew that I must be as red as a tomato by now out of both embarrassment and anger.

"Edward let me go. I have to go home." I huffed annoyed as I pried at his hands.

"No." He growled loudly causing me to jump a little in fright. I stopped moving and he relaxed slightly while burrowing his head in my hair.

"I need to leave." I said shortly, folding my arms over my chest like a five year old.

"You are not leaving." Edward said simply while rubbing my shaking hands.

"And why the hell not?" I asked hotly looking from one Cullen to the next. My anger built up further as Edward let out a small chuckle.

"I find nothing funny about this." I screeched wildly while banging my fists on Edward's arms, which were still clinging to my waist.

"Bella calm down." I heard Alice whimper from across the room and the next thin I knew a wave of calmness washed over me.

"What is wrong with him?" I sighed as Edward nuzzled into my throat, running his nose along my pulse.

"He's mated." Carlisle said from his spot on the couch.

" And that concerns me how?" I asked not at all caring that it was more than a little rude.

"Because Bella he's mated with you."

* * *

_**Are you proud of me!? Two Chappies-Yes I just said chappies, please kill me now-In two days! **_

_**I'm going to tell you all a nice little story. You know I usually get around 5 emails...a week. So you could see my surprise when I open my email and there's not 5, not 10, not 20, but 80 messages. I swear to God I squealed like a fangirl. I just felt so loved! I didn't expect such a great response from people, but please don't stop cause as you can see I wasn't joking when i said it gives me inspiration. **_

_**I want to give a HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AND EVEN VIEWED! I Luv ya all! **_

_**23. Twenty-Three. TWENTY-THREE REVIEWS! That's crazy! That's more reviews than I got on all my other stories combined. So I just want to let you know that questions are ENCOURAGED! I don't want anybody to ever hold back anything they have to ask or any inputs they have to make the story better. So I'm going to take a moment and answer some of the questions you all had. **_

_**THE CULLEN'S ARE MAFIA VAMPS! **_

_**As far as I know there will NOT be any cheating in my story. There my be a few vampire girl's who throw themselves at our sexy Edward but he will definatley not cheat with them. Oh and you mustn't worry people there will be NO BxJ in this story. **_

_**I feel stupid but I don't really know what HEA is? I looked it up and it said it meant Happily Ever After so based on that meaning yes there will probably be a fairy tale ending to this story. Well at the very least E & B will end up together. **_

_**So again thank you all for reviewing it really means so much to me. Can't wait for your response and the next chapter should be a good one! **_


	3. Chapter 3-Diodes and Diane

_**We Belong**_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own anything really, well besides a rotting piece of pizza on my bedside table. TMI? Yeah I know...**_

_**Chapter Three—Diodes and Diane**_

* * *

"Wait, Mates? But I thought you guys were Irish? Aren't mates Australian or something like that?" I asked confusedly as Edward continued to nuzzle into my neck. I jumped slightly as I heard a deep chuckle erupt from him causing my whole body to shake. Little more giggles and laughs came from most everyone in the room as I sat there befuddled and very annoyed at their response.

"It wasn't a joke you know…I'm being completely serious here." I muttered lowly as I let my lower lip encase my upper in a tiny pout.

"Were sorry, Bella. We just didn't expect that reaction from you." Carlisle replied sincerely as he smiled warmly at me, although I could see the underlying layer of amusement shining through.

"Yeah well you never answered my questions." I answered back quickly, my curiosity practically burning a whole in my brain.

"You couldn't possibly have been serious!" Emmett boomed from across the room as his laughter shook the house. His laugh was more than contagious and I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face as I watched him chuckle shamelessly. I watched as Rosalie smacked the back of his head in a sign of reprimand but even she beheld a tiny smirk on her face from his antics.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I questioned, trying to bring the focus back to the problem at hand. You know the one where some mad mafia man is holding me hostage in his steel grip. And to make matters worse nuzzling into my neck.

"Isabella," I grimaced at the use of my full name. "Sorry. _Bella_." He corrected. "That type of mate and our kind of mate our two very different things." Carlisle clarified as he shot a worrying glance at his youngest son.

"But what exactly is the difference?" I nearly snapped, my inquisitiveness quickly dissolving into anger. I'm not a very patient person.

"Dear, um you see mating as seen in our kind is much stronger than that of most others." Esme sputtered out finally. I could tell by the way she worded things and her uncomfortable expression that she was pussy footing something. Something big. Oh, and what do they mean by _their_ kind? Do they mean their mafia business?

"Your kind?" I spoke confusedly as I pried my hands from Edward's grasp. He let out a funny noise that was something between a whine and a growl. My eyes widened at such an inhuman sound coming from him but continued to squirm my way out of his arms.

I let out a huff in frustration as I saw each individual in the room share a similar glance. One of secrecy. Because that's what we need right now more secrecy. After what seemed like a millennia on my part Carlisle finally answered my question. Well one of them.

"Yes, _our_ kind. We aren't like other people, Bella." I rolled my eyes in obviousness as he spoke these words. Yes because all people's deranged son hold their houseguest hostage.

"What were meaning to say, Bella is that were different in more ways than just being a mafia family." My brow furrowed in confusion at Esme's words and I silently urged her to continue. Not trusting myself not to say or do something stupid.

"You know what fuck it!" Emmett yelled from across the couch. "Bella were vampires."

Vampires? Like Dracula and The Count? Or that show Vampire Diaries? Maybe those god-awful movies about that girl and that vampire dude? Now that I think about it our society likes Vampires very much.

I snapped back into reality at the sound of a loud ferocious growl resounding off the walls. A string of curse words flew free as I was pushed tightly against Edward's stone chest. My struggles were useless against the bigger man's strength. In desperation I even tried biting down on his chest but in the end I'm pretty sure it hurt me more than him.

"Well if were getting a confessional than I might as we let you know that I'm a fucking Teletubby." I muttered sarcastically into Edward's chest not at all expecting them to hear. But judging by the laugh that could only belong to Emmett

"Edward, son release her." Carlisle began but was yet again cut off by one of Edward's ever so famous snarls. He gripped me even tighter to his chest and brought his chin down to rest of my head.

"At least allow the poor girl to breathe!" Esme cried from somewhere in front of me. I couldn't see much more than darkness of Edward's button down shirt. At Esme's out burst I felt cool—not to cold but not to warm—hands cup my face gently and pull me from the darkness.

"You okay?" Edward's velvety voice spoke to me as he monitored my deep heavy breathing. I smacked his offending hands away from my face as I pushed myself away from his chest and further down his lap.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'll just totally over look the fact that I'm being kidnap by lunatics who think they're vampires. Yup, I'd say I'm just _fucking_ peachy." I shouted at him as I angrily dodged his arms, which were no doubt going to pull me back towards him.

"Don't touch me." I growled in a rage as I pulled myself up off from his lap and swayed woozily on my feet. A heart-wrenching whining noise—that sounded much like a dying frog—came from Edward as he looked at me with wide puppy dog eyes and outstretched arms.

Something inside of me—don't ask what—was dying from his sadness and wanted more than to settle securely in his arms. But the other part—the more sensible one—was screaming at me to make a break for it. And so as any other sane person would've done I stood frozen in my spot for about 2 seconds before making a mad dash towards the front door.

I squealed loudly as familiar toned arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I tried to protest as he dragged me back over to the couch but I was to surprised by the amount of time—or lack of therefore—that it took us to get back on the couch and situated.

Inhumanly fast.

Inhumanly strong.

Inhumanly pale.

Inhumanly beautiful.

Inhuman…Vampires…NO! Bad Bella! I scolded myself. This is what they want me to believe. They want me to fall for their craziness hook, line, and sinker but I refuse. They belong in a mental asylum, each and every one of them.

"I-I just don't understand." I muttered pathetically as I let my head drop into my hands. I felt something soft and cool run along the back of my neck and it felt quite nice. Made me relax a bit. That was until I figured out it was Edward's tongue.

"Ew." I muttered like the bitchy child in Lilo and Stitch as I snapped my neck away from Edward's face. " Did he just _lick_ me!?" I exclaimed disgusted as Edward resumed his actions.

"Bella there's a lot you need to understand—," Jasper began to say before I rudely but him off.

"Damn right there is!" I yelled pointedly as I tried to push Edward's face _and_ tongue away from my neck. "Stop that!" I huffed aggrievedly as Edward continued to slobber all over me.

"Bella he's scenting you." Jasper finished calmly. How can he be so calm at a time like this?

"Scenting? Scenting? What the fuck does that even mean!" I asked in an exasperated manner. "Oi Vey…" I murmured to myself as I brought my hands up to rub my temples.

"He's leaving his scent on you." Jasper somewhat expanded.

"Stop doing that!" I whispered darkly. Everyone's eyes shot to Edward who was still nuzzling my neck

"No not him! Well yes him too, but urgh! God damnit can somebody please just tell me the whole damn story!" I yelled loudly tears of anger stinging the back of my eyes. All to soon a wave of calm, similar to the one before washed over me. After my breathing had restored itself to the normal in-out system Carlisle began to speak.

"Believe it or not Bella but Vampires have been roaming this Earth unknown since sometime in the A.D. In the beginning some found it stupid to have to hide our true identities and so revealed what we truly were—monsters. Over the next century or so chaos ensued and many innocent people died. It was for this reason that a Vampire government was formed and with it certain rules—much similar to that of your laws and constitutions—were to be followed.

"Around 200 years ago when I still worked for the Volturi—our government—a dear friend of mine by the name Diodes mated. But not the usual type of mating that had been seen before where two lonely vampires would meet and claim each other as equals. No Diodes fell in love with a human woman, Diane.

"Diane and Diodes were very much in love, it would've taken a fool not to see that. Unfortunately for the two lovers most Vampires are just that, fools. Aro, the Vampire leader, forbid Diodes of ever seeing Diane if he wished for her to live. And so as any mated Vampire would've done, Diodes left in order to protect his love.

"Aro and his crew however had other plans for Diane. They stole her away in the dead of the night and continued to do tests and research on her like some lab rat. They wished to see how such a strong connection could form between a human and a Vampire. As if sensing his love's suffering Diodes returned to France.

"At the sight of his mangled and violated mate Diodes was thrown into a sense of rage. Killing and harming everything and everyone in his path to her. During his fight to protect her Aro stepped in and resolutely killed her by drinking ever last drop of blood him her body. Normally Aro would've killed any Vampire brave enough to defy him but due to his curiosity to the new realization he kept Diodes alive.

"At least for as long as he could survive without his mate. You see the connection is so strong that after a long time apart you can't withstand it anymore and are driven insane. Diodes came to me, begging for me to end his suffering and so I did. And contrary to other Vampires beliefs I can envision Diodes and Diane living peacefully somewhere above."

By the end of his story I was unsuccessfully fighting back tears and by what I could see I wasn't the only one. Alice had tears pouring from her electric eyes and Esme and Rosalie both looked like they wished to cry but the tears wouldn't fall. I felt Edward's cool tongue on my face as he slowly wiped away all the tears. I wanted nothing more than to yell at him to stop but I just couldn't find the energy.

"I did not tell you that story to sadden you, Isabella I just wish for you to see what will ultimately happen if you keep fighting the process." Carlisle finished off sorrowfully as his warm butterscotch eyes lost the joy they held minutes before.

"Wha-What happened after that?" I asked while trying to regain my voice and seem strong.

"Over the years more and more situations such as the one of Diodes and Diane occurred until finally Aro declared that having a human mate was acceptable. We came to realize that it wasn't just the vampire who couldn't live without their mate but the human as well.

"After the mating process is completed the human changes. Whether male or female their skin will begin to thicken—not as tough as ours but different from that of a humans, their eyes will remain the same color but will intensify to allow them to see better in the dark, their body will grow accustomed to the coldness of our bodies and thus the chilliness won't affect them. But the human mate will still have a beating heart, and properly functioning organs. They'll still be small and fragile and so easily breakable to other Vampires.

"It is for that reason that most Vampire mates will change their human mates into vampires to ensure an eternity of happiness and love." I closed my eyes tightly as I willed the tears away. There's no way out of this. This is all real. I won't wake up tomorrow as I did every other day before. I'll be different, not human.

It was then that the stress of the day hit me full on and I felt my body slowly giving in to the need of rest. My eyelids fluttered open ever so slightly, just enough to give me a good view of Edward's concerned face looming above me.

"She's tired." Jasper spoke from across the room. How did he know?

"I'll bring her to my room." Edward began to say as he lightly scooped my body up off the couch.

"No." I whispered ever so slightly. Becoming very frightened at the thought of being alone with him. In a bed. Alice seemingly sensing my thoughts jumped to the rescue.

"Edward let her sleep in the guest room for tonight. At least until she gets her bearings." Alice spoke in her soft voice while looking at me painfully. Edward growled lightly and pulled me closer to his body. My breathing quickened.

"The room is right next to yours, Edward. Her bed will be right up against the wall separating you to where your bed is located as well so you'll be there for her all night." Rosalie chimed in for the first time that night.

"Please." I softly pleaded with him, still keeping my eyes shut.

"Fine." Edward consented less than pleased by the thought of being away from me tonight.

"Yes, I think it's about time we all turned in for the night." Carlisle spoke while taking Esme's hand in his own. I smiled slightly at the strong love for one another that was so clearly shown. Not even a second later I was carefully placed on a small bed pushed up against a wall.

"Sleep well, Love." Edward's voice of velvet spoke softly to me as he placed a delicate kiss upon my forehead. In any other circumstance I probably would've slapped him but I was far too tired to care or even think straight. After tucking me in and turning off the lights I felt his presence leave the room. Only to return right on the other side of the wall.

That night I slept well and peacefully with my body resting more on the wall than the bed.

* * *

_**Let me start off with another ginormous THANK YOU to all the lovely people who reviewed and read and Favorited and followed and all that good stuff! **_

_**Secondly, I've recently written a second BxE fanfic so if you're looking for another fic to read just thought I'd let you all know. It's a Presidentward fanfic, called Innocent. **_

_**Thirdly I just want to get a few things straight about my vampires.**_

_**1). They DO sleep. They just don't sleep as much as humans need too. **_

_**2). They do drink animal blood-at least the Cullens-but their eyes only change color when they get really angry. **_

_**3). I don't know about Meyers vampires but mine do not just wake up in the morning feeling all sparkly and clean, they DO have to shower. But they don't poop and pee seeing as they don't eat anything. **_

_**4). Speaking of sparkly shit my vampires DO NOT SPARKLE!**_

_**5). They are very possessive and protective of their mates-especially before the mating process has been completed. **_

_**Now to answer some of your questions...**_

_**I was thinking about the next chapter being a quick EPOV but I just wanted to see if you guys would like that first. So tell me what ya think about that. **_

_**As for the ages of them all go they're a bit older than in Meyer's books so bear with me you'll understand why in later chapters**_

_**Bella-17**_

_**Alice-Changed at 19 being portrayed as 17**_

_**Edward-Changed at 21 being portrayed as 25**_

_**Emmett-Changed at 23 being portrayed as 27**_

_**Jasper-Changed at 22 being portrayed as 26**_

_**Rosalie-Changed at 22 being portrayed as 24 **_

_**Carlisle-Changed at 29 being portrayed as 37**_

_**Esme-Changed at 27 being portrayed at 35**_

_**I hope that answered everyone's questions and if not please just review about it or message me and I'll be sure to get back to you (: **_

_**Sorry if this chapter was a disappointment...I didn't like it all that much. But please let me know how you feel about ANYTHING regarding the story or how I could possibly improve it.**_

_**So again thank you for all your support in the story, please check out my other one, oh and don't forget to review! (: **_


	4. Chapter 4-Beauty

_**We Belong**_

_**Disclaimer: It's 10:30 at night supposed to be in bed right now but I felt bad for making you all wait so long...and for the last time no I don't own anything. Literally. **_

_**Chapter Three-Beauty**_

* * *

_Beautiful. _

It was the only word I could think to use to describe her and yet it just wasn't enough. She was more than just beautiful. I had seen plenty of beautiful women in my 108 years of existence but none of them have ever affected me in even the slightest way that this innocent human girl had.

The moment her scent reached my nostrils, I was obsessed. The sweet flower aroma that wafted off of her was almost enough to quench the unrelenting venom building up in my throat. _Almost_. It was in that same moment that I made my decision to drink her whole. Leaving not even a drop of blood.

The way Alice tensed from beside her sweet-smelling friend didn't surpass me, but for the first time in my life I found myself not caring. I loved Alice as my own sister, but even the love I had for my family could never stop the electric current connecting this lovely creature and myself.

Alice began to speak with fake cheerfulness, just enough to fool the human. I knew that Alice's rambling was simply a way to try and distract me from the flowery fragrance wafting off of her pretty little friend. But it wouldn't work.

I could feel the venom-pooling deep in the back of my throat, urging me to take hold of her soft flesh and have my way with her. I had never felt this strong of a need to drink someone before. Not when I was first changed nor when I left on my streak of rebellion. So why was this puny thing gaining this reaction from me?

"Oh! Edward, Bella. Bella, Edward." Alice spoke calmly, but judging by her thoughts I could tell she was having a mental break down. Physically preparing herself for my inevitable attack on the human. It was at that moment that my gaze connected with the warmest, widest brown eyes I had ever seen.

She reminded me very much of a deer stuck in the middle of some headlights as she stared up at me questionably. This was the first time I had really seen her out of Alice's thoughts. And my God, they did her no justice.

Her long, shiny, rich mahogany colored locks flowed down her back in soft beautiful waves. I had to clench the wheel tightly in order to keep myself from running my hands through what must be the softest thing in the world. My gaze lowered down to her long, dark lashes that hung loosely over her vibrant brown eyes.

She had a tiny button nose and I imagine myself rubbing my nose across hers in a show of affection. Her lips. Dear holy hell, _those_ lips will be the death of me. They were a light pink color and I could spot the faintest outline of her front tooth as she bit down on her bottom lip. Oh, how I longed to assist her with that.

Everything about her was perfect. She is perfection. The epitome of a femme fatale. Everything about her, from looks to smell, pulled me in like a fly to light. It was then that I noticed her smell wasn't affecting me nearly as much as it once had. In fact it was more of a silent reminder that she was alive, with a beautiful little heart beating dutifully in her petite body.

After instructing them both to buckle up, I began to pull out of the wretched school. I watched like a hawk as my angel secured the belt tight around herself. I couldn't imagine any harm being placed upon my love.

_My_ love.

Mine. All mine. No one will ever touch her feel her again. Besides me. And if any male dared to try I wouldn't hesitate to kill their dumb asses. The thought of any other man beside myself caressing her made my blood boil.

I closed my eyes softly, not needing to see the road in order to drive properly. I tried to focus in on her thoughts but came up blank. Looking into the rearview mirror I caught my Angel looking at me confusedly. She blushed bright scarlet when she noticed I had caught her and dropped her gaze down to her lap.

Though I positively liked the thought of my mate contending to my every need and command, I never wanted her to look away from me. She was mine to look at. And I was hers—and hers only—in return. Her heartbeat quickened as she dared a second glance at me through her dark lashes.

I felt my eyes narrow in perplexity as her mind was like a blank, unsatisfying platter of nothingness. I felt panic rise within me at the thought of anything being wrong with my Angel. I pressed my foot further down on the petal as I raced back to the house, needing desperately to see Carlisle and deliver this news.

My family would be greatly happy that I had finally found my mate. My one and only. Speaking of family…I quickly tuned back into Alice's mind and caught the end of what must've been an old vision she was replaying in her mind.

Flashback

_I stood tall at the end of an alter. I was dressed to the nines in some expensive designer suit, with both Jasper and Emmett to my right. The atmosphere was light and happy and it didn't take me very long to realize this must be my wedding. Our wedding. _

_Just as I suspected, not even a moment later a small fragile human appeared at the end of the aisle with Carlisle at her arm. That confused me slightly; doesn't your father usually walk you down the aisle? Where was Bella's father? Surely he would be happy that his beautiful daughter was being wed?_

_Before I could get a good look a Bella or her dress the image faded to black suddenly. _

_End Flashback_

Due to the harsh glare Alice was sending my way she must've just realized that I was snooping in on her mind. Though in my defense I can't very well help it and it was my life she was looking at. The feeling of disappointment of not being able to see my love on our wedding day made me emit a small whine of sadness.

I smiled slightly though when I thought about the big picture. It was our wedding. The celebratory of undying love for one another. Our vow that we'll stand by one another for the rest of our lives. Or in our case all eternity. I knew she would be mine, but to see it actually happen is a completely different feeling.

Alice dragged Bella out of the car hurriedly as she rushed her towards the house. Because that would keep me from her. By the time I got in the house Bella had already been introduced to my mother and father. I was blown away by her breathtaking smile as she lightly shook my fathers hand.

I let out a sharp growl as I watched Emmett take Bella in his arms. He may be my brother but I haven't even gotten to hug her yet and I'll be damned if any other man—family or not—puts his hands all over my love. Emmett—seeming to understand my anger—quickly backed off and I noticed that Bella shot me a look of shock.

Had she heard my growl? It wouldn't be surprising. She was probably already going through the changes that human mates need to survive with the likes of us. Expert hearing, sight, and smell were just a few of the many changes my Angel will have to endure over the nest few weeks. Until our mating process was complete.

After the rest of the introductions, in which I was greatly surprised and proud when my Bella glared down Rosalie, Alice rushed Bella to her room to change for dinner. It wasn't until then that I really took in her body.

I couldn't help myself; I watched her tiny ass sway in that mini skirt of hers as she clumsily made her way up the stairs. Her perfectly round breasts that I longed to hold in my hands bounced and jiggled for me with each step she took. A certain part of mine was getting really excited as some particularly crude thoughts invaded my mind.

_You horny MoFo! _I rolled my eyes at Emmett's thoughts. Though they might be a little true… Shaking my head to clear my mind I turned to face my family.

"My babies finally found true love!" My mother, Esme, cried as she pulled me into her warm embrace. Esme may not be my mother by blood, but she's the closest I've ever had to it. I smiled brightly at Esme as she released me.

"My son, are you having any doubts?" Carlisle asked me hesitantly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Esme. My mind automatically ventured to thoughts of Bella and I being that close, holding each other affectionately. I let out a little growl as I took in what he was insinuating.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke slowly. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm simply wondering if you are having any trouble dealing with these new mixed emotions, because we've all been through it." Carlisle motioned to my whole family. "We can help you."

"There is one thing…" I murmured slowly more to myself than the others when I thought back on her empty mind.

"What?" Jasper piped in cautiously, probably feeling the new levels of confusion and panic drift off of me.

"I can't read her." I said while rubbing the back of my neck slowly.

"What?" Rosalie asked surprised.

"I can't read her thoughts. I tried in the car and it was like a brick wall was stopping me from entering her mind." I spoke my worries as I pressed my weight up against the wall.

"Maybe she just wasn't thinking of anything," Emmett suggested stupidly. I shot him a look before shaking my head profusely.

"It can't be. Everyone's always thinking of _something_, unknowingly or not. And even if I try to find something now," I trailed off trying my hardest to find any trace of thought from upstairs that didn't belong to Alice reciting the Greek alphabet so I wouldn't see Bella's outfit. I huffed in frustration. "Nothing. _Fucking_ nothing!"

"Edward, that doesn't necessarily mean there's anything wrong with Isabella." Esme said reassuringly.

"Bella," I whispered back.

"What?" Esme asked confused.

"She likes to be called Bella," I said a little louder so they all could hear me.

"Well, what do you know…He really is whipped!" Rosalie said, causing the whole group to laugh. I grimaced at her choice of words, no matter how true they may be. I was just about to reply with a nasty come back when our part time maid, Emily, informed us that dinner was ready.

The other men and myself walked off towards the dining room while my mother waited for Rosalie to come back with Bella and Alice in the living room. I felt a twinge of nervousness settle within me as I thought of my beautiful Bella.

My breath caught in my throat as my lovely vixen walked into the room. She was wearing a form fitting Aztecan dress with all sorts of crazy designs and colors. In all honesty I was surprised Alice even owned something so, ungirly. Then again with the way she shops she's probably bought out the entire nation.

I slowly made my way towards my love, watching her every move. I could hear her tiny heart beating erratically in her chest as I lightly caressed the small of her back with the tips of my cool fingers. A light blush highlighted her face as her mouth formed a small 'o' formation and I found myself—for once—wishing that I could actually read someone's mind.

After she was situated and comfortable I reluctantly made my way around the table to my seat across from her. A few of our other employee's came out with out food and dinner continued on silently for a while. I watched from the top of my 'wine' glass as Bella looked from her glass of red liquid to ours.

Carlisle asked Bella some question about how far from us she lived and it brought her out of her thoughts. Bella looked up from the cups surprised, and then she smiled lightly at my father.

"I live in downtown." I choked a bit on the blood I was drinking. Those horrible words should never even pass through her angelic mouth! She lives in that nasty, horrible, town? Unacceptable! My grip on my fork tightened rapidly as my anger began to boil within me. I heard a slight breathy gasp and looked across the table to see Bella looking at me curiously. Her heartbeat picking up again.

It pained me to think that she was frightened of me and I longed to reach across the table and hold her in my arms forever. Jasper chimed in with something along the lines of our doing a lot of business down there, but that only made Bella all the more nervous. Great, leave it to Jasper to bring up our jobs at this moment in time.

"Yeah it's not exactly the safest place in Chicago, but it's something nonetheless." Bella spoke calmly as she silently played with the white cotton tablecloth. All eyes turned to me as a loud snapping noise was heard. I looked down to see that during my inner turmoil I had broken my fork in half.

Bella stared at me with wide brown eyes and Carlisle asked me if I was okay. I muttered something about myself being fine and soon enough Bella spoke again relieving the tension that even Jasper was struggling to get down.

"What is that stuff anyways?" Bella inquired as she stared at the cup of dark red animal blood in my glass. My stomach surged with pride at my baby girl's intelligence. My family shared a few looks of shock and concern before my mother replied.

"It's wine, dear." Esme muttered in a slightly unconvincing tone. I could tell Bella thought so too, but she unwillingly gave up.

The rest of dinner passed by uneventfully and it wasn't until we all gathered in the living room that things got a little interesting. I watched as Bella shifted awkwardly on the couch and looked over at the clock on the wall. Her eyes widened at the time and she made a move to stand.

"I should probably get going now," Bella muttered while making her way towards the door. I don't know what, but something inside of me snapped at the idea of her leaving. Going out into that cruel world without me. Unprotected. I wouldn't have it.

In a split second I was seated on the couch with a shocked Bella resting where she belongs, on my lap.

I held back a chuckle as she actually tried to pry her way out of my cold hard grip. She's not going anywhere. Ever again.

"Let me go! I have to go home." Bella cried as she starched my hands with her bitten down fingernails.

You are home…

"No!" I simply growled out and pulled her flush against my back.

"What's wrong with him!" Bella screeched loudly, waving her arms wildly in the air.

"He's mated." Carlisle responded calmly.

"How does that concern me?" Bella cried back. Oh if she only knew… Baby it has everything to do with you.

"Because he's mated with you." Carlisle finished.

Bella went on to make some sort of joke about us being Australian or something like that it was hard to focus with her sweet smelling hair so close to me. She smelt of freesias, a beautiful scent for a beautiful woman.

Bella and Carlisle continued to play a game of cat and mouse seeing as Carlisle refused to answer any of her questions straight up. At that moment a breeze kicked in and her soft locks blew back into my face. After running my fingers through her soft tresses, I brought my nose to the top of her neck and ran it down her throat.

I ignored Bella's halfhearted attempts to slap me and continued to nuzzle into her neck. Not being able to contain myself I let my tongue trace lightly along the base of her neck, wanting desperately to relieve some of her tension. She freaked the first few times but as soon as Carlisle started to explain the process of mating and got into the story of Diodes and Diane she forgot.

I remember the first time he told me of that story, it was the first time he approached me after he found Esme. He wanted to make sure that I was okay with everything that was happening. He continued to tell me about the tragic love story that was easily compared to a 'Romeo and Juliet' vampire style.

Bella sunk back into me unconsciously as the story continued and I wrapped my arms around her comfortably. By the end I was wiping a few stray tears that had fallen from her eyes. Bella closed her eyes tightly and I loomed over her concernedly.

"She's tired." Jasper stated, causing Bella to stir and open one of her eyes questionably.

"I'll bring her to my room." I spoke quickly already arranging a resisting Bella in my arms, bridal style. Alice said something about letting Bella sleep with her but I couldn't be that far away from her right now. I need her. Yearn for her. I growled lowly and pulled Bella even closer to my chest.

Rosalie said something about her staying in the guest room next to me and though I didn't very well like the idea, it was much better than her being all the way in Alice's room.

"Please," I heard Bella mutter tiredly as she looked up at me with half open brown eyes. I had to give in to her. She's just too cute to say no to. Racing up the stairs I set Bella down lightly underneath the comforter and tucked her in.

"Sleep well, Love." I muttered while placing an affectionate kisses a top her head. I hesitated a moment at the light switch, watching as she tried to grow comfortable and speed traveled to my room.

I made sure I was pushed up as close to the wall as possible. And in turn as close to my love as possible. How long would it be until she was here in this bed with me? The though of her in my bed led to…other thoughts. Hopefully it won't be to long because I don't know how much more of this I can take.

I smiled softly to myself as I ran my hand lightly along the wall, knowing that she was pressed up on the opposite side of the wall. She wanted me. Needs me just as much as I need her. She just doesn't know it yet.

* * *

_**First off I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I love ya all! (: **_

_**Answers Time! **_

_**The way I update is totally and completely random it's all due to the amount of inspiration and stress I have going on during the week. Plus I'm really lazy so... I don't trust myself to stay on a weekly scheduled update. **_

_**Bella isn't really mad at Alice, she's gonna just be more annoyed. Though it really isn't Alice's fault. The blames all on Eddie (; **_

_**Bella's family will be explained more into details within the next few chapters. **_

_**I do plan on having wolfs in this story, but I'm not positive yet so don't get your hopes up. Ad if I do they won't be like in the books, they will definitely be bad guys. **_

_**Humans that are mated to vampires do live forever without being changed. But unlike vampires they're not indestructible so if they get shot they could die. **_

_**'Downtown' is basically like the ghetto. You know it's where drug deals and murders mainly take place. It's just a really unsafe place to live, especially for a young girl. **_

_**Sorry if the chapter endings seem a little rushed but I usually write them at night and I'm really tired at this point so I just want to find a finish. Um, she was supposed to go to work but Alice had previously asked her to go to her house sometime later that week but Alice managed to talk Bella into going earlier. Sorry for the confusion!**_

_**Bella's a waitress at a little coffee shop but it won't really matter much to the continuation of the story seeing as I don't think Edward will let her. Not that that' ever stopped her (: **_

_**I don't know how long I'm going to have Bella fight Edward but I don't think I'll be able to keep it up that much longer. **_

_**Her parents are both going to have money and other problems (I'll delve further into that topic in later chapters) **_

_**Cullens are FULL vamps.**_

_**Mating doesn't have health benefits, it only thickens the skin so I guess you could say physically yes it does. But the immune system is still the same. **_

_**Edward's hussies will be mentioned more and a few might actually come into play (;**_

_**My full Vampires can't have babies. But that doesn't mean mated ones can't (;**_

_**I'm not giving away any big secrets but Bella might just unconsciously feel the pull she has to Edward. She's just to proud to admit it to herself yet. **_

_**Again thank you for all the reviews and such! Hope you all liked the EPOV (I tried my best!) **_

_**Question Time! **_

_**Current Favorite Song? **_

_**New movie coming out that you're most excited to see? **_

_**You give me your answers and I'll give you mine in next update! (: **_

_**-Katie (: **_


	5. Chapter 5-Dawn Of Mastermind

_**We Belong**_

_**Disclaimer-All I own is the shame I feel for leaving you all so long without an update! :'( **_

_**Chapter Five (finally!)-The Dawn Of Mastermind**_

* * *

The sunlight shone through the slight crack in the aqua curtains, signifying the dawn of a new day. The sun's rays reflected off of Bella's sleeping figure, giving her an angelic glow. Her head was resting in an uncomfortable way against the pristine white wall. Despite her dysfunctional resting position, her face was set in an expression of peace with even the smallest of smiles gracing her features.

Then a figure moved out of the shadows and stood above her bed, covering the light previously cast upon the young girl. As if sensing the presence of another, Isabella stirred slightly. The figure bent down over Bella and lightly pushed her shoulder, trying to awaken the sleeping girl. It was still too dark to see the face of the intruder but judging by their petite frame it had to be a girl.

Bella jumped suddenly at the foreign touch, her eyes snapping open and a strangled gasp falling from her lips. Her heart was beating a thousand beats a second and she threw a hand over her rapidly moving chest as if to prevent her heart from leaping out of her stomach. She clenched her eyes shut and forced herself to soothe her breathing.

The sound of a door hitting the wall resounded throughout the room and Bella opened her her eyes in surprise. She barely had a moment to adjust to the newly found light from the hall before strong arms wrapped around her waist and drew her into a bare, muscled chest. An electric shock of sorts shot through her as she touched his naked flesh.

A loud, ferocious growl broke the silence in the room and Bella gasped in remembrance. She was still at the Cullen's. She had been forced to stay because of Edward...the same guy who was now holding on to her for dear life and growling at whoever else was in the room with them.

In a sudden fit of defiance, Bella forcefully shoved the body away from her. Or at least tried to. The opposite of what she was hoping happened as Edward tightened his grip on her and with his free hand stared to rub her frizzy morning hair. Whether it was to calm himself or her was a dofferent matter.

Even though the feeling of being so close to him was-admittedly-nice, the affection was unwanted to her. His rough hands gently eased through her unruly hair, packed full of knots. A weird vibrating ran through Bella's hand which were still placed upon Edward's chest, but she had ceased her futile plan of escape from his arms.

A small clearing of someone's throat snapped both of them back into reality, causing Edward to pause his endearing pleasures and Bella to crane her neck in an attempt to see who had been in her room while she was sleeping. Edward's hand enveloped her head and pushed it towards his chest, like a mother would to a fussy child.

"Edward," an all to familiar voice sighed as she set whatever she had been carrying in her hand on the bed. "I wasn't going to hurt her, just get her freshened up for the day."

For a moment all Bella wanted to do was flee from the controlling arms of Edward to the friendly hug of then a thought struck her, what kind of friend would do this to another friend? Did she know that her possessive brother was going to go all cuckoo on her and not let her leave? Was she part of some sick plan to keep her here against her free will?

Is this all some sort of cult? Is it some mafia ritual to kidnap poor girls and sell them off to the highest bidder? A sharp gasp of worry shot from Bella's mouth only to be silenced by Edward's chest. Was she going to be forced into human trafficking?

"Go away, Alice. I'll get her ready for the day," Edward shot back and Bella's eyes widened drastically.

"You will NOT! I'm not a child I can take care of myself!" Bella yelled angrily as she feed herself from Edwards grasp and shot out of his lap faster than lightening. Edward and Alice gaped at her from where she was leaning against the wall, gasping for air. Edward made a move to come near her but she held up her hand and backed further from him. "Don't come near me, Asshole."

A snarl escaped his lips as he watched his little mate defy him. He wasn't used to such things, he had always gotten what he wanted from everyone. Plus it was unusual for a mate to behave so badly to their significant other, especially when they're human. A sharp pain stung his chest as he watched his loved one back away from him in fear, a look of disgust encasing her face.

He took another step towards her but was stopped by his sister, Alice. Best friend to his mate or not, what he did and did not do with Isabella was his business and no one elses. Alice gave him a look that clearly stated if he took another step towards his Bella he would scare her into running.

"Let me calm her down, Edward. You're not helping the situation," Alice whispered forcefully, trying to get it i to his head that scaring Bella into submission would get him no where. Especially since she'd never give in. After staring pierce fully into his younger sister's eyes and closing his own to calm his anger, he relented.

"Fine," and Alice squealed in delight. "But if I so much as think one little thing is off, you'll have hell to pay." Edward threatened as he walked towards the open door. He stopped by Bella's side and gave her a quick, meaningful peck on the forehead. To which she violently cringed in response. His beautiful jade eyes gazed hurt fully into her big, doe brown ones, which were painfully avoiding his gaze. Then he sighed and slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Slowly, Bella set her sights upon the usually energetic pixie like creature. Now however Alice's hazel eyes were cast downward as she nervously wrung her tiny hands together, desperate to escape her best friends painful gazes. Bella's chocolate brown eyes remained cold and hard as they examined her obviously frazzled _friend_.

"Bella I know you must be mad at me right now-," Alice was quickly cut off by her friends humorless laugh.

"Mad? You think I'm _mad_?" Bella began in a sickly, twisted voice a she walked towards a confused Alice. "No I'm not mad..."

"You're not?" Alice asked, secretly relieved.

"No," Bella began and Alice smiled slightly. "Pissed is a better adjective. Or furious. Hell, even angry is better than mad."

Alice's good mood quickly sank back into one of depression as she stared on at Bella's emotionless expression. "I'm sorry," Alice whispered slowly as the faintest sight of moisture built up in her eyes. For a second Bella almost comforted her friend, but she quickly remembered she was the victimin this equation not her.

"Sorry? Where is sorry going to get me Alice? Six feet under the ground? Sold to the highest bidder? Please do tell me how your lame ass apologies are going to do me any good." Bella whispered menacingly, tears of her own pooling beneath her now closed eyelids.

Alice however was now staring at her unbelievably. An air of confusion engulfed her very being.

"You think thats why you're here Bella?" Alice spoke hesitantly.

"I don't know, Alice. I don't know why I'm here," Bella breathed out, hurt and fear etched across her features. "I came here because a dear friend of mine begged me to meet her family and now I'm wondering if that friend was ever really there for me at all."

"I don't follow..." Alice trailed off confused as silent tears rolled down the brunette's face.

"Am I ever going home, Ali?" Bella asked, resembling a small five year old child who was lost. Alice's frozen heart seemingly twisted in her chest as her strong friend crumbled before her. Ignoring any thought in her mind Alice rushed towards her feeble friend end enveloped her in her arms.

For once since her stay at the Cullen's Bella didn't feel flustered or controlled, she felt comforted. She needed Alice's friendly love right now, not Edwards possessiveness. All Bella wanted to know was that she had a choice in the direction her life would go, but judging by Alices hesitancy to answer her question it seemed as if her freedom was quickly dwindling.

But she couldn't let that happen. She won't turn into one of those unsolved murder cases where the woman was beaten and abused by those who claimed to love her. Bella made up her mind; she had to get away and fast. And she knew just the way to get it.

* * *

_**Let me start by saying I'm sooooo sorry for the delay in the updates! I truly have no excuse for it besides laziness and loss of inspiration. But I'm back (hopefully) and ready to finish this story.**_

_**Answer Time! :p **_

_**My fav. Movie has to Wreck It Ralph right now! Its so beautifully sad, and if you like Disney at all-who doesn't?-than youll love this movie!**_

_**My fav. Song is probably 'Carry On' by fun. It's fucking amazing, theyre amazing! **_

_**It is possible for human mates to get preggo, it's just extremely rare...so you never know what might happen. To be honest with you even I don't! (:**_

_**Patty-I'm sorry I didn't update on your birthday, but I hope it was fantastical! **_

_**I'd also like to give a shout out to mariaah6 for giving me the inspiration to continue on with this story! She has so many good ideas that I might use! **_

_**So anyways lately I've been really into Greek Mythology, Hades and Persephone especially. And I've decided that I want to write a fanfiction about then so if that sort of thing interests you than check it out! (:**_

_**Please review! Bye Bye lovelies! **_

_**Question Time!**_

_**Favorite TV Show? **_

_**-Katie(:**_


	6. Chapter 6-Memory

Chapter Six-Memory

Do not own Twilight or any sparkling vamps...thank God for that!

After about an hour full of showering, changing, and freshening up, Alice and I finally made our way down the stairs. The overpowering, yet sweet smell of bacon bombarded my nostrils as my feet touched the ground floor. I could here the sound of some football game on the T.V and despite myself, I found that old memories washed over me.

Quick flashes of a tall, middle-aged man in a sheriff's get-up reaching down and picking up a young brunette child and twirling her around. Flash forward and you see the girl, slightly older, watching as her mother continually slapped her daddy in the face and shouted cruel things, trying to get a reaction out of him. But through all the abuse he never laid a hand on her, until...

_The bright blue letters on the clock shone 11:00__ p.m on the dot and the young child abruptly shot up in her bed when she heard the sound of breaking glass from the living room. Her coffee colored eyes widened as she heard her mothers shrill screams drifting through the thin walls. _

_"You lousy piece of shit! You supposedly work all this over time at work a__nd yet you still make no fuckin' money." Her words slurred together incoherently, and the small girl pressed her chubby hands against her tiny ears, like her daddy told her to do when her mommy got angry. _

_No matter how hard she tried to block out the loud yells they always seemed to slip through every defense mechanism she put up. It doesn't matter what she does h__er mother's screams and accusations will always break through the walls, and her hands, hell she could be in China and the holler's could still be heard. Because truthfully, the screams aren't just in the real world but they're also in her head. _

_Her puny, child-like brain which is still in the 'sponge phase', takes in every little thing that goes on around her, whether or not she understands. So every time the poor girl lets her lids slide shut she's met with the horror of her mother's vile ton__e cutting through her innocence like a paper shredder. Poor Isabella will never be able to escape the going ons in her house, because it's not just in the house, or her mom, or even her daddy. No, it's in her. _

_"So who's the whore? The slut that has __ya workin' her instead of your damn job," Renee, her drugged up mother sneered at Charlie, her police chief dad. Renee was a taker, she took every little tangible thing she could from every body. She never socialized with someone because she actually liked you, she did it so she could make more money and get more drugs and alcohol. _

_Charlie, however, is a giver. Everything he does, he does for someone else. All the money he makes goes towards those who need it, but never him. Opposi__tes attract, 'ey? Renee wasn't always this bad. She was never a saint by any means, but she didn't devote her whole life to marijuana and Jack Daniels. Charlie knew he loved Renee from the beginning, so even after only 3 months of dating, when Renee came to him bawling saying how she was pregnant, he immediately asked her to marry him. _

_It wasn't until after Bella was born that things in the Swan house starting heading south. And as the little grew grew older the relationship became more and mor__e strained. Charlie tried to ignore his wife's growing addiction problems by focusing all his attention on his glowing baby girl. But that little spider you ignored eventually turns into a big momma spider and has kids and suddenly that small conflict of yours has turned into a full blown war. _

_Charlie's problem was that when he looked into his wife's blood shot blue eyes, he didn't see__ her for what she is now but for what she used to be. He can still envision her 8 months pregnant stroking her tummy and dreaming of the day when she'd be able to hold her baby girl in her arms. She's never once held little Isabella on her own free will. _

_Back to Bella, she was currently sliding __her petite body off the bed, her stomach messing up the thin sheet on her beat up box bed as her tippy toes stretched to touch the ground. Once her bare feet were solidly planted on the cool, wood floors, the child pitter-pattered over to the door knob. The brass door knob was just out of her reach so she stood as tall as she could and jumped, her fingertips just barely skimming across the cold metal. _

_When she heard the soft 'click' of the door opening a small gasp escaped her parted lips. Her daddy always locked the door after he told her a nightly bed time story and tuc__ked her in. She hadn't really expected the door to open for her and now that it was she stared out of the door and down the hall wildly. She had this unsettling feeling of uncertainty as she looked curiously down the vacant hall. _

_Maybe she shouldn't be d__oing this. Her daddy forbid her from coming out at night time and she didn't want to make him mad..._

_"You son of a bitch! Y__ou worthless piece of donkey shit! I hate you. I hate this house. I hate everything to do with YOU! I worked so hard to be the best wife but all you do is shove it in my face by shoving your cock down that bitches throat!" The sound of more glass breaking made Bella instinctively run towards the living room, to check and make sure her daddy was safe. _

_The young girl stopped short as __she took in her surroundings. Her daddy's back was to her but because he was only wearing his loose bed pants she could see the red paint like stuff drip down his arm. For a moment Bella couldn't help but sulk silently, daddy never let her play with the paint in the house! But then she saw the gash at the top of his arm and starting doubting whether or not it was paint._

_Her mommy looked__...horrible. Her normally straight auburn hair was like a giant bird's nest on her head. Her eyes were irregularly wide and had a tint of red surrounding the iris. She was so skinny that her veins were prominently shown all over her body. She looked sick. She looked dead. _

_Her mom's crazed blue eyes strayed from her silent father to Isabella. Something__ clicked beneath her blue orbs as they stared creepily into her child's doe eyes. _

_"If I can't get a reaction out of you," Renee spoke softer than she ever had before, but it was even more spine chilling. "Maybe she can."_

_Isabella __squeaked as her mother lunged at her and pulled her against her scrawny body. Charlie turned around quick as lightening and a dark look loomed over his face. Something neither Bella nor Renee had ever seen. But the difference between those two was that Bella found it frightening and Renee found glee in it. She was finally getting what she wanted. _

_"Renee leave Bella out of this," Charlie said seriously while taking a step towards his scared little child. Suddenly Renee pulled a__ knife out of her pocket and flicked it open, revealing ten inches of sharpened death. Charlie let out a loud roar like noise as Renee pressed the knife up to a shaking Bella's throat. _

_"Damn it Bitch! Let her GO!" Charlie screamed, Renee laughed __humorously. _

_"I__ have what you want...now give me what I want." Renee smirked evilly, tears were streaming down young Bella's face as she fought to comprehend what was going on. _

_And then all the sudden a SMACK! resounded through the small house as Charlie's large__, rough hand landed across his wife's face. He finally gave her what she wanted. A way- a reason to be rid of him. Bella fell hard upon the carpeted floor her shaking form staring confusedly up at her daddy. A small trail of blood leaked down her neck and landed on the carpet, staining it a bright red. _

_Renee's cruel laugh broke the long silence. And without a second thought she raised the blade and stabbed her husband straight in the heart. Little Isabella cried out in horror and shock as she saw the __blade break through her daddy's pale skin and the thick aroma of iron blood filled the room. Her father turned his head to look at his trembling daughter one last time. _

_"I-I-I..L-oo-v," the remaining words hung from his unmoving lips as his__ limp body fell to the ground. _

_And there ya have it folks Chappie Six! It's not much, more of a filler than anything but it gives you good insight of Bella's life as a child. Writing it I knew it had to be something dark and horrible but I really can't believe I made it THAT sick! Guess you can blame it on all those Criminal Minds episodes I watch. _

_Well I'd like to wish maymay74 a happy b-day! Hope it was a good one (: So now I will virtually sing you happy birthday! You can thank the lord that you don't actually have to hear me sing aloud or youd be deaf!_

_Soooo...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MAYMAY74! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! _

_Thank you all soooooo much for reviewing! I can't tell you how much it means to me(:_

_My fav. T.V shows have to be Gilmore Girls (It's an oldie but I love it!) The Walking Dead (Ahhhhh zombies f'ing amazing!) The Following (Bacon's never that sexy unless it's first name is Kevin (; Oh and shoutout to chelster4jc for liking this amazing show too!) And PLL (*SPOILERS* cant believe one of the liars is now part of the A-team! Ahhh) SummerMarine have fun watching Judge Judy! It really made my day that you said that was your fav T.V show (:_

_More Questions Time!_

_Favorite childhood memory! I need to lighten the mood a bit after this depressing chappie:(_

_Anyways bye lovelies! _

_-Katie(:_


End file.
